Wolfish Grin
by ShadowRoseDB
Summary: (Modern AU) Robin thinks he has his life figured out until a mysterious young millionaire moves into his neck of the woods. But Robin is no fool, and there are only two possible ways this could go.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to a new Fic I came up with

Okay well this one was a team effort if I'll be honest

The main idea was presented to me during a group gaming session

Well enjoy my little mess

OuO I love you all

Oh and enjoy

* * *

I don't own SSBU Nintendo dose

* * *

Wolfish Grin

Chapter # 1: As the Sun Sets

* * *

He struggled to keep his eyes open, fighting to keep his heavy lids from slamming shut. He had to finish this paragraph at least, but nothing was making sense. His mind was bouncing between the panicked determination to finish this chapter and complete silence. The rhythmic pounding in his skull wasn't helping his concentration either. His chair screeched as he forced himself to look away from his computer. Hoping that looking away would help him recharge himself or allow him some relief from his headache.

The heavy bags under his eyes aggravating reminders of his situation. With his brain muddied by fatigue, he couldn't focus on his work, not even in his mind. He removed his headphones, hoping that it would ease some of the tension in his skull.

The excessive beeping of the trucks backing up the newly paved driveway assaulted his senses. It Reminding him why he had been putting up with the slow-building pressure in his head. Between the trucks, drills, and jackhammers, he was sure he was slowly going crazy. At this point, he wasn't sure who he hated more, the drills from months ago or those damned trucks.

With his senses completely disoriented from about a year of this hell, he was thankful for sundown where they would leave and not return until morning. Unfortunately, his nights weren't any better, what with the wolves complaining all night about the construction done in the day.

He loved his home and the usually tranquil woods around it. Still, while the wolves wouldn't dare step a foot onto his land, after last time, they didn't have an issue with keeping him up all night to voice their irritation. Usually, a drink or two would help him sleep through their criticisms.

The activity across the river had gone from scratching drills to beeping cement trucks to slightly softer sounding moving trucks. Then Robin heard something else driving up the road, but this one was smaller and faster: a sports car. He listened in amusement as it didn't drive up the bridge to the construction site but stopped just outside his home. The Writer figured it must be a guest for him and knew what was going to happen next. He tried to rub the sleep out of his eyes, like clockwork, there was a knock at his door.

Robin got up and sighed, silently debating to himself whether putting what little energy he had should be for making coffee — or going to bed where he would hopelessly try to get some sleep. Robin eventually opened the door, squinting as the sunrise almost blinded his tiredly sensitive eyes. He resided his response from memory. "I'm not selling my land, Chrom."

His vision returned to him as he came face to face with a tall businessman, in an elegant blue suit. While his outfit demanded respect, the expression on his face and his demeanor seemed to work in complete contrast. He seemed easygoing and friendly; he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "you could have at least let me start a conversation."

Robin sighed, "Chrom, I moved here for the quiet" he yawned "I have no plans on moving out, so just tell me when they're going to stop."

Chrom sighed, "tomorrow."

"Thank you," he stretched and glanced over his shoulder, "coffee?"

Chrom glanced over his shoulder to the two-story house near completion just across the river. He found it eerily appropriate how it towered over the small little cottage. "Sure," and he followed Robin into the tiny house.

"So, what made you move into the woods?" Robin asked as he began preparing his coffee machine.

"Oh," Chrom scratched at his cheek awkwardly "I'm not moving in, it's a relative of mine." his enthusiasm began to fade

Robin looked amused, "oh? And you failed to mention them until now because?"

Chrom looked away from Robin "there isn't much to talk about with him."

"What all you rich pretty boys the same," Robin laughed.

Chrom didn't look away from the small window, one of three on this floor, "um … sure"

Robin looked at his guest, "you're so awkward today, something wrong?"

"Can … we get this over with." Chrom didn't look impatient or nervous but instead seemed somewhat distant.

While Robin wasn't going to turn down his offer, he wasn't sure if this was the time for such things. Chrom seemed out of it. He sat next to the man in the suit, "You wanna talk or something?"

Chrom's tone was even almost monotone, something Robin noted, that was rare if not hugely out of character for his visiter "not … today."

Robin felt weird accepting the offer but decided pushing it would only lead to someone leaving annoyed or irritated. He gently put a hand on Chrom's shoulder, "alright."

* * *

The sunset fell over the small town she worked at, telling her the bar would become crowded soon, or at least as hectic as a small-town bar like this could get. She worked on another customer's drink when she noticed one of her regulars. returning to his favorite spot, "come to drink away your shame again, darling or here to find something to help you sleep at night?"

"Both," he sighed, "damn construction hasn't let me sleep and … I may also have some shame to forget," he placed a hand full of bills on the table and propped his head on his arm.

She handed him a glass with something colorful inside, "just be careful going home tonight, love."

He took the drink and took a massive swig before sighing, "I know my way back home, and I'm not going to drink that much tonight."

She adjusted her glasses "I mean you do realize people have been going missing right."

"Aren't you morbid" he laughed before taking another swig. He propped his head back on his other arm and began stirring his drink with the decorative straw, "Men, Women, or both?"

"Both I'm afraid," she returned her attention to refilling glasses. Still, she continued the conversation. "it seems to be at random, the only connection is that they were out by themselves late at night, usually out drinking."

Robin smiled playfully, his stress, melting under the alcoholic heat pooling in his stomach, "you're not killing people, are you, Cereza?"

Her gray eyes regarded him with amusement, "wow: you are tired today, aren't you."

"I also haven't eaten," he laughed, "is it that obvious."

"A little bit," she smirked, "you're going to get something else?"

"Nah, just get me another one, and then I'll be on my way," he said lifting his glass

"Am I going to need to call you a cab" there was more of a playful tone in her voice than earlier

He pulled out his phone, "don't worry, I can get one myself."

* * *

The Moon was high in the sky as he drove across the newly made bridge to his new home. He was pleasantly surprised by how much more beautiful this house was in comparison to his older one.

As he exited his car, he took a moment to explore his new home. The two-story building did stand out in contrast to the surrounding woods. Although he still liked it even if it was a little conspicuous.

He walked onto the deck and leaned against the railing. Taking in the midnight atmosphere when he noticed headlights coming up the road but stopping just before the bridge, it was a taxi.

He watched in amusement as someone exited the car, and after handing the man some money, he walked into the nearby woods. It was at that point he noticed the small wooden cottage just across the river.

He had a neighbor: this was an exciting turn of events. Usually, the people in his surrounding area would have suddenly moved out long before he had moved in. Well, no matter, as long as there weren't any problems between them, he shouldn't worry about it.

Finally, he turned his attention back to his car. He should probably unload the vehicle.

* * *

Well that's it for Chapter one

A little short I know

Fun Fact:

that last scene was originally going to be in Chapter 2, but I moved it up due to Chapter 1 being so short

This chapter was initially finished in 7/12/2019 but after going on hiatus for a long time and returning to this story and ended up finishing it in a completely different tone, so I rewrote Robin's section to fit the more casual mood the later chapters share as I feel it suits his moments better

Hope you enjoyed

Also, the next chapter may be updated either tomorrow or the following day

I do want to push this story out before the end of the year, and with its shortness, I may be inclined to keep posting daily

Maybe taking a break for Christmas and New Year but my point still stands

And with that, I'll think I'll be back with Chapter two real soon

~ Rosey (11/30/2019)


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to Chapter 2

Let's continue shall we

Well have fun

Hope you enjoy

* * *

I don't own SSBU Nintendo dose

* * *

Wolfish Grin

Chapter # 2: The Bird in the Window

* * *

Robin awoke to the sounds of nearby bird songs and smiled. He could finally hear his breath and praised every god he knew that it was all over. Finally, he could get to work. Robin climbed out of bed and got himself ready for the day.

He excitedly sat at his desk and stared at the screen, the blinking cursor mocking him. He stared intensely at the last sentence he wrote and tried over and over to make sense of it.

After a few minutes, he groaned and unplugged his laptop from its charger and walked outside. He was hoping that the fresh air could cure his writers' black.

He flinched at the drastic temperature difference as he pulled out his shades to put up with the sudden contrast between his cozy little dark cabin and the outside world. After a second of reorienting himself, he put on his sunglasses and found himself drawn to his lawn chair just outside his tiny cottage. He opened his laptop and listened to the sounds of the nearby river. This time, however, he found the words he was looking for and began working on the next chapter — the sentence he had been rereading, finally making sense in his mind.

* * *

He groaned in annoyance. His prize had managed to trap itself in the small space between the window and the bedside table. So fragile, so weak and delicate, one wrong move and it could come tumbling to the ground.

His patience was at its end, however, and without thinking, he gave a sharp yank in place of gentle pull. His strength sent the delicate thing crumbling to the ground, this time, however, it was broken beyond repair.

He sighed, knowing; it was only a matter of time before something like this would have happened. Disappointed, he moved to close the window when he saw him.

A young man probably around his age, if not a bit younger. His eyes hidden by his sunglasses, but he was looking this way, and there was no doubt about that. He had a closed laptop on his lap and in his hand, he had a cell phone. It was hard to make out whether he was speaking or listening, but one thing was for sure, whatever he was on the phone about required him to run into his home abruptly.

For that reason, he decided he detested neighbors. He closed the curtains and turned his attention to the mess on the floor. He should probably get to making preparations for disposal and then for getting a suitable replacement.

* * *

She stared at the board intensely, the photos of six young women and six men. With many different backgrounds and yet they all twelve found themselves meeting the same fate.

She glanced down at a list of possible suspects with no clear leads. She then turned to a recent photo of a young woman who had gone recently missing in the better part of town. But if her suspicions were correct, this young lady would never be found.

"Samus" a tall man entered the room, tired and unamused "still stressing out over this"

She had turned to face the door when it opened, but she returned her gaze to the board, unamused with her guest. "We found where they were keeping her"

"no luck?" he leaned against the door

"The homes original owners had sold that place years ago" she was gritting her teeth in frustration, "and everyone who lived there moved out the second the investigation started"

"Too many suspects?"

"And not a single lead," she went back to glaring a hole into the board, and then she put the new photo among the others. "How did they slip past us."

* * *

He wiped the sweat off his brow and took a step away from his work. He knew bleach would be his best option to get rid of the smell and stains. He was more than halfway through with the disassembly. However, it was the disposal that worried him. While he would love to leave everything where he usually scrapped things like this, he knew his favorite spot would be crawling with police by now. He had to find another place to take care of this.

He stood up and removed his gloves. He settled with putting this away and going to scout out another place for him to dispose of this in the morning.

Nevertheless, it was late, and he was tired. He would pick out a souvenir in the morning, and finish his work in the afternoon, but for now, he needed rest.

* * *

Well there's Chapter Two

Originally that sean with Samus wasn't even part of the plan

Also, that last sean wasn't even supposed to be in this chapter but again needed to take up more space

But I put them in because this chapter was a little short

Still is, but there isn't much I can add

Well have a fantastic day

~ Rosey (7/15/2019)


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome to Chapter 3

I know the last two chapters have been pretty short

Well according to my planning this chapter SHOULD be longer

But knowing my luck, it won't be

We'll here's hoping

* * *

I don't own SSBU Nintendo dose

* * *

Wolfish Grin

Chapter # 3: Residents of the Woods

* * *

The morning sunlight hit Robin harder then he would have preferred. He rolled over and examined the remnants of last night. His clothes were still strewn about, although other evidence of last night was gone, and his guest was long gone. He sighed and got up. Wondering if it was too early for a drink. Then a dull rhythmic thud snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Coming," he rushed out of bed and grabbed his bathrobe, throwing it on immediately.

After descending the stairs and making sure the knot was tight before he walked to the door. He opened it, expecting and almost hoping for a familiar face.

"Good morning," the man standing in the doorway was not the blue-haired person he was expecting, but he was charming all the same.

"Hello," Robin was at a loss of what to say, so he started with the obvious, "are you … new?"

"Yes, just moved in recently, I don't think we've met. I'm Marth Lowell," he extended a hand, and Robin took it slightly awkward.

"Sorry if I'm a little awkward, not used to neighbors," he messed with his hair a little subconsciously. "Ummm, would you like to come in?"

"Oh," Marth looked amused, "thank you."

Robin took a seat at the couch as his guest sat across from him." sorry about the mess" he stood and began to clean the coffee table when he suddenly became aware of the situation

Robin's face burned as he pulled close the edges of his robe "give me a moment, I'll be back soon, uh make yourself at home" and with that, he rushed up the stairs to his room

* * *

Marth looked around the small little cottage, it was cozy, the kitchen was two to three steps away, and the living room was crawling with books. Every bookshelf in the house was cramped, all but one shelf that sat close to the table just beside one of the few windows. On it was a good number of thick hardcover books. Some looked fancier than others, but they all shared one thing, the author. R. G. Truth, engraved into every cover and spine in beautiful silver lettering.

He reached over and picked one off of the shelf and opened it. It didn't take long for him to see what was happening story-wise. The plot seemed almost simplistic, and yet there were so many pages. Then he reached the description of the love interest and immediately understood what he was reading.

* * *

Robin descended the stairs, finally fully clothed and modest. His temper calm, and his mood light until he noticed his guest. He was holding a book, one of his books.

He could feel the blood rushing to his face as the title came into view. "Oh, you … you don't want to read that one."

Marth looked up at him from the book, amused, "oh … is this your work?"

Fear and shame turned in his stomach, "what n-no," his voice came out a little higher than he would have preferred.

Marth closed the book and placed it on the table, "you're very good with the description."

Robin slumped in his chair, "th-thank you," the blood burning his cheeks. "I would rather not work in this genre, but it pays well."

"How do you get these ideas?" Marth looked from the writer than to the book he was reading

"Just take a romantic gesture and twist it, it's easy to write it, just hard to look people in the face after they find out you wrote it" Robin stared at the cover "wish fulfillment helps too I guess."

"So, you're a romantic?" Marth looked intrigued

"Hopeless Romantic is more the term I would use, but you wouldn't tell from reading my work," he laughed. "oh crap, sorry I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Robin Aero" he looked back at the book on the table. "R. G. Truth was a pen name I started using once I started writing … well, you know."

Marth smiled warmly "well, it's a pleasure" the two shook hands again, but this time Robin seemed less awkward, maybe do to being fully awake and dressed.

"So what got you to move into a place like this," Robin stood "coffee? Tea? Anything I can get you?"

"Coffee is fine" Marth leaned back and picked up the book again and continued where he left off "things got a little too crazy back where I used to live, so I decided to find someplace quieter."

"So, you bought the land and started construction?" Robin noted, "wish I knew that beforehand, would've rented a hotel until construction ended, damn thing drove me nuts."

"My apologies, I wasn't aware that anyone lived here, normally people move out long before I move in."

"It's fine, oh then I'm assuming your Chrom's relative" Robin turned on the coffee pot and let it do its thing as he returned to the couch only to see Marth continuing the book

"That's right, Chrom is my younger brother" he smiled and put the book down "what did he say about me anyway?"

Robin scratched the back of his hand, "not much really, are you two not that close?"

"We don't talk much, and he always seems so distant to me."

"I'm sorry to hear that, sorry if I'm a bit nosy, I just find it a bit weird that he wouldn't mention you at all until the last day I saw him."

"He can be a bit standoffish sometimes," Marth smiled, "don't worry about him."

"Standoffish? really?" he found that hard to believe, Chrom seemed so friendly when they first met and continued to be charming up until the last day.

Then a faint beeping was heard snapping Robin out of his thoughts "oh that's the coffee, how do you take yours?" he stood and walked into the kitchen

"Black," he returned to his book. "Oh, it almost slipped my mind."

Robin turned his attention to his guest as Marth continued speaking, "have you noticed anything strange lately? seen anything unusual?"

Robin poured the coffee into two cups and handed Marth his before going to prepare his own "here you go."

"Thank you" he put his book down and began drinking his coffee

Robin took his seat on the couch after "why nervous?" He chuckled, "Don't worry if you heard anything last night, it's probably the wolves. they have become restless due to the construction, but they don't normally get too close, you'll be fine."

"Wolves, you say," Marth leaned forwards "thank you for telling me about this."

Robin took a few sips of his coffee before continuing "I recommend getting a weapon, a gun is your best bet."

Marth leaned back and drank his coffee before adding "you seem to be well versed in things like this"

"Well, I have been living here for a good number of years" Robin laughed "the little bastards wouldn't dare get close to man-made stretchers after the scare I gave them last time."

"You had a first-hand encounter with a pack of wolves and lived?" Marth seemed almost surprised

"I guess I have good self-preservation instincts" Robin grinned

Marth chuckled before finishing his coffee "you're very interesting, Mr. Aero. we should speak again soon, how about we meet again for dinner at my house later tonight."

Robin's face brightened "I would like that" before writing something on a nearby sheet of paper "here's my number just in case something comes up."

Marth gave the author his most charming smile before taking the paper, "thank you."

Robin followed him to the door before bidding him farewell

* * *

Well there you go

Chapter 3 completed

Yeah sorry if it's still a bit short

Fun Facts:

Robin's pen name of R. stands for Robin Grima Truth

Robin's last name of Aero was suggested to me by a good friend of mine

This chapter was surprisingly the headrest to write not for the story itself but because I couldn't find the will to start it

well have a beautiful day and thank you for making it this far

~ S. Rosey (10/9/2019)


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome to chapter 4

Hope you enjoyed

* * *

I don't own SSBU Nintendo dose

* * *

Wolfish Grin

Chapter # 4: Little Red

* * *

Robin ran the comb through his hair. Hoping he looked decently presentable for tonight. The writer straightened his button-up dress shirt and adjusted his form-fitting black pants. He gave himself one last look over before grabbing this best looking jacket, a long ruby red wool coat.

He walked into his kitchen and grabbed something out of a bag of groceries. He wasn't sure if it was appropriate if this was a date or not, but he wasn't going to miss any opportunity. He tucked his keys into his coat and opened the door outside.

He was, in truth, very excited about this as this was the first real date in a while. He had been through so many hookups; he found the idea of a possible date exciting.

He crossed the bridge that passed over the vast deep river between their homes. He checked his phone to see if he was too late or too early. Thankfully he was just on time.

He walked up the steps that lead to the first floor of a beautiful two-story house with a personal dock. Robin assumed the deck would be used for fishing, seeing as the bridge was too low to allow a boat passage. Still, the patio told him that his new friend was more at home relaxing type.

He swallowed his fear and knocked on the beautiful redwood door. And within seconds, it opened. "Hello Robin"

Marth's natural smile made Robin fumbled with the package he held "just think of it as a welcome to the neighborhood thing" he tried to hide his nervousness with a playful laugh. Still, it was clear he was excited and way out of his element.

"Thank you," Marth took the box of assorted chocolates and stepped aside, "come inside."

Robin was amazed at how huge the inside seemed compared to his tiny cottage. The floors were beautifully polished oak paneling. The railing of the stairs was a beautiful spruce color that contrasted the floorboards. Two huge fluffy couches sat on either side of a coffee table beside a lovely fireplace. Incredible landscape paintings covered the walls, all sitting inside heavily detailed frames.

"Shall I take your coat?" he smiles as he leaned over Robin's gawking expression.

"Oh um right," he removed his large coat and handed it to his host. "Thank you."

"Make yourself at home," Marth grinned as he walked off with the soft red coat.

Robin took a seat in one of the enormous couches by the window and almost melted into its softness. He reached over at a nearby bookshelf and picked a book randomly, hoping his host wouldn't take long.

The book kept him entertained when Marth returned with tea and gestures for Robin to come to sit by the fireplace. "Is tea, okay?"

Robin returned the book to its spot on the shelf before taking his seat across from his host. Robin took his cup and prepared it with the sugar Marth had brought alongside the tea.

"Your home is incredible" Robin smile still partly in awe at the living room

"Thank you. I will admit it can be a bit empty at times" Marth sigh drinking from his teacup

"I'm sorry to hear that" Robin put his cup down "well if you're ever feeling lonely feel free to call me, I work from home, so I'm free anytime," and smiled

"Thank you, Robin, you're very kind" he took another sip from his cup before leaning back, "so tell me why did you move here?"

Robin looked down at his glass before drinking and returning his gaze to his host. "Well, as you know I'm an author, with not much family and friends to encourage my decision I decided to move somewhere far so I can focus on my work."

Marth smiled at his guest. "So you mentioned you're only writing the books you are because they sell well, then tell me what do you want to write?"

Robin shyly looked at the fireplace, not wanting to look at Marth "it's going to sound stupid, but I've always wanted to try my hand at psychological horror."

"Really?" he leaned forward, intrigued by what he heard "I wouldn't think you the type."

"I know I said Romance is my bread and butter. but there is something about Psychological horror that is so daunting and exciting" he finished his tea "it's just a weird fascination of mine, I guess."

"What's stopping you then?" he returned to his drink

"Writing it isn't easy," he sighed "to be able to capture that primal fear that dwells in the back of your mind, it can mess you up if you're not careful. And I have a weak heart."

Marth chuckled before there was a faint sound of a timer going off, "and that should be our dinner," he rose "come with me."

The kitchen was everything Robin had dreamed of but couldn't fit in his tiny home. Marble countertops, a huge refrigerator, lights that hang from the ceiling and not just glued to it, cupboards that matched the pantry: a dishwasher, and the most elaborate and fanciest coffee machine Robin had ever seen.

The smell of dinner clung to the room, and Robin drank in the amazing scent. He took the seat that Marth offered him and tried not to drool as a plate of Chicken Alfredo was placed before him. "This looks incredible."

"I'm glad you like it" he then reached for something at the counter and put a glass of wine beside Robin.

Robin looked at the wine in his glass and decided that now was not the time to be picky. He wasn't much of a wine person, although he was willing to drink whatever given to him without question. He was a guest, after all.

The dinner went off smoothly as Robin found himself trying hard not to make a fool of himself as he had taken too many refills. However, he was too engrossed in stories of Marth's fond childhood memories to care. His awareness was slipping away from him. He did, however, find himself refusing the third plate of food.

The conversation continued at the fireplace. Robin was slowly finding himself slipping into his drunken affectionate phase. Marth, however, seemed fine, this was his second glass while Robin had lost track of how many he had downed.

"And on his left pant leg from the knee down and his entire right sleeve was missing, you should have seen how livid mother was when she saw him parading around like that."

Robin couldn't control his laughter and hugged his sides, hoping he could calm himself or at least stop the faint pain that came with laughing so hard for too long. "You can't be serious."

Marth watched the smaller man lean against him softly, chucking to himself, still finding the story funny long after it was over.

Robin stood awkwardly, having a weak grasp of his balance, "where's your bathroom?"

Marth smiled "it's upstairs. It's an open door."

"Thank you," Robin grinned and awkwardly fumbled his way up the stairs.

* * *

Marth stood and placed his wine down the bottle was empty and wondered if Robin would pass out in the bathroom or if he would need a stronger wine. But just in case Robin managed to get away from him tonight, he had a backup plan.

The young writer was so lively and full of energy. He was fascinating. He hadn't met someone like Robin in quite some time how he missed a company like his.

He walked downstairs and observed his little craft project. It had finished and ready for use. He removed the small object from the mold and grabbed a new bottle from the basement before returning something to the closet and putting the new bottle on the table.

* * *

Robin fumbled through the hall and into the only open door.

As he opened the door, he took note of an annoying high pitched whining that was quick to get on his nerves. After using the bathroom, he splashed his face and slightly regained some sense of what was happening. It wasn't like him to drink so much, but he was having a good time, and the wine was so good.

As he exited the bathroom, he turned his head to the hallway, where he heard a high pitched humming noise. "Cicadas? At this time of year?"

He then noticed a light switch, and out of curiosity, he flicked it, and the noise stopped.

Robin looked around and then flicked it back, and the noise started again. "Maybe the light is busted or something," he flicked it off.

Then he returned down the stairs. He took extra care that his foot is placed correctly before putting weight on it.

"Need help," Marth smiled from the couch, the fireplace light sending a warm breeze through the room.

"I'm… I'm good" the writer undid the first button of his shirt since the heat from the fireplace, the alcohol in his system, was warming him far too much.

He finally managed to make his way back to the couch and put no resistance when Marth threw an arm around him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Robin smiled, resting his head against Marth's shoulder, "we're having fun."

"You should-" Marth began but was cut off by loud barking, followed by howling, and then the sound of claws tapping on the beautiful wooden dock outside.

Robin's eyes widened, and he shot up, his drunken state fading into primal fear and realization. "Little bastards never learn," he growled

"We're fine as long as we stay inside," Marth eased, resting a hand on Robin's shoulder.

Robin sighed, "you would think so, but that's not what I'm worried about" he dusted himself off "it's pretty late, I should be heading home."

Marth looked almost disappointed, "are you sure?"

"I'll be fine," Robin smiled "maybe we can do this again sometime."

Marth got up, "I'll get your coat."

"Thank you."

Marth returned a short time later and handed Robin his coat. He towered over him his hand on the doorknob, trapping Robin between him and the door "come again soon."

With what happened next, Robin didn't fight. He gave in almost melted into the experience. It was gentle, sweet, and, unfortunately, short-lived as the door opened behind him.

"Bye," Robin ran home his face on fire, his mind racing, and his intoxication, making the moment last forever in his mind.

As he reached his door, he glanced over his shoulder, Marth was still standing in the doorway, had watched him leave. And the moment replayed in his mind again. He waved and opened his door, finding his key slightly sticky but ignored that.

* * *

Marth watched his little bird until he was safely in his home. He then turned his attention to the end of the dock, where he would see something thrashing and moving.

He smiled to himself as he knew that with that many wolves, there shouldn't be anything left soon.

He then returned inside and wondered how long it would take before he can have what he wanted, what is rightfully his.

* * *

Well there you go Chapter 4

This one turned out to be a lot longer, much to my surprise

Also, I'll be taking a break for Christmas but expect updates to start up 26th

Well hoped you enjoyed

Happy Holidays :D

~ S. Rosey (10/9/2019)


	5. Chapter 5

I'm back

And herewith Chapter 5

Hope you enjoyed

* * *

I don't own SSBU Nintendo dose

* * *

Wolfish Grin

Chapter # 5: Birds of a Feather

* * *

Robin woke up with his head slightly a mess. He knew he was to a degree hungover. He reached over for his phone and hit speed bile.

"Robin? What's wrong" the voice on the other line asked

"I … regret … so many things" Robin murmured into his phone and his pillow

"Again," the young man sighed, "I'll be right there."

"Thank you," and with that, the call ended, and he turned over growling as the top button of his jeans sank into his stomach.

* * *

He walked alongside the road as he came into the woods. And there he could see the cottage, the fire from the chimney wasn't even on, letting him know that Robin most likely hasn't moved since the phone call.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his key chain and searched for the spare key. After arriving, he turned the doorknob and found it locked. "Yup, he's a wreck," he unlocked the door and entered.

The house seemed mostly intact, telling him Robin left the house before getting smashed. He walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. This time Shulk did receive a response in the form of a groan. So he wasn't entirely hopeless.

He opened the door and found Robin still in his fancy clothes, and shoes curled up under the covers.

"Was it worth it?" he asked, sitting on the bed and closing the window blinds.

"Don't nag me Shulk, it was nice" Robin murmured into his pillow

"Nice?" Shulk turned to the tired mess under the covers "that's the first time you don't blather on regrets, what happened?"

"We had tea, talked, had dinner, drank, talked more, and just as things were lining up, those damn Wolves got me all worked up, and I had to come back, wish I would've stayed" he buried his face deeper into his pillow and groaned.

Shulk sighed, reached into his backpack and pulled out an unopened bottle of water, and smiled, "drink this and get cleaned up. I'll get started on the stuff, anything else you need."

Robin smiled and took the bottle, opened it, and began chugging its contents. "No, but thank you."

Shulk got up and walked downstairs, knowing that the water should help him with his headaches. He then started boiling water and began grabbing things to help cure Robin's hangover. He knew Robin and decided to get to work on making his friend some breakfast, even if it was mid-afternoon.

* * *

Robin let the water run for a lot longer than would normally. There was a faint throbbing in the back of his mind pounding against his temples. Was it worth it? He wasn't sure but hoped that it was temporary. Marth seemed nice, and he carried an aura of elegance that Robin hadn't known before.

"Those damn wolves," he breathed, placing his forehead against the tile. They were growing restless, and he knew that from how close they were to Marth's house, they would need to be scared off again.

His mind returned to Marth, wondering how much was his charm and how much was their chemistry. He turned the water off finally and stepped out of the shower, and began drying himself off before getting dressed.

He descended the stairs with the smell of breakfast, flooding the first floor. "Thanks, Shulk"

"No problem, man," Shulk said, serving two plates "I'm hungry too."

The two began eating in silence before Robin downed the concoction in the glass beside him. He felt mildly better, and they finished their meal before Robin spoke up. "Can you do that thing again?"

Shulk smiled. "I had a feeling you would ask me for one" he reached into his backpack and pulled out a small red card box. It had intricate blue designs engraved in it. He opened it took out a set of cards. He began shuffling them and placed them out in front of Robin. "Pick three."

Robin stared at the cards and pulled out three, staring at the three beautiful cards noticing one was upside down. "Well, what's it say."

The look on Shulk's face was horror and worry bitterly intertangled "that's not good."

Robin looked at the cards and then back at his friend, "okay, but what does it mean?"

Shulk bit his lip, trying to find the words he was looking for "misfortune and death."

Robin looked down at the three cards, "I'm going to need Levin."

"Be careful alright" Shulk sighed before getting up

"Thanks anyway, Shulk" Robin tried to hide his worry with a smile, but he knew Shulk could see past it.

* * *

Robin sighed as he moved box after box around his attic. Finally, he found it, a small box. After opening it, there was a beautiful silver barreled tactical pistol with a black grip, and the name Levin engraved into the side. He lifted the cushion it sat on and found and an almost empty box of shells.

"Hmm, maybe that's what it is," he poured the bullets into his palm. "One," he sighed. The rest of the box had been full of used shells "if they try to swarm me again, one bullet won't cut it" he tucked the bullet and gun into his jacket pocket and stood.

He left his home, taking note of the strange condition of his key "what the … when did it get like this?" he tucked it away and wondered if it was something that happened when he was momentarily out of it, but something in his mind kept nagging him.

* * *

Robin exited the gun shop tucked the new box of bullets into his coat. He walked down the street, Shulk's reading still in his mind. "Misfortune and death?" he murmured to himself.

He stopped the moment he smelled the unmistakable aroma of his favorite coffee. And just as he looked up, the letters he knew and loved stared right back at him.

He decided since he didn't drink coffee this morning, no harm would come if he had one now. He walked through the door, followed by the sound of a small bell and the scent of rich coffee.

"Robin? Long-time no see," a young man with fluffy brown hair greeted as he looked up from cleaning the counter.

Robin smiled "yeah, couldn't find it in me to pry myself from my work with all the commotion going on back home" he took a seat at the counter

"Well, glad to see your feeling better" he adjusted his glasses and took the card. Robin handed him out of habit. "paper?"

"Sure," Robin took the newspaper the boy offered as he waited for his coffee.

He skimmed over article after article, but nothing caught his attention. That was until he reached an article about a missing woman. He disregarded it at first but found himself returning to it long after he received his coffee.

Her face, there was something about her face, Something that seemed familiar. It was strange as if Robin's mind was confusing her for someone else or with an image that wasn't quite right.

She was young, probably no older than he was. She had gone missing in the better part of town, and according to this article, she was presumed dead. The leads gone dry with nobody, no belongings, no clues, they found nothing.

There was no way he knew her, no chance he had ever seen her; they lived two separate completely different lives and yet. His mind was screaming at him; he has seen her.

His memory escapes him, the answer lingering just out of his reach. He had seen that girl somewhere, sometime within the recent months he knew that much, but where.

He finished his coffee and bid his friend farewell. But his mind was still turning, where had he seen her.

* * *

Where there was chapter 5

Hope you enjoyed

~ S. Rosey (10/10/19)


	6. Chapter 6

Welcome to Chapter 6

Hope you enjoy

I love you all

* * *

I don't own SSBU Nintendo dose

* * *

Wolfish Grin

Chapter # 6: Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

* * *

He stood outside his home, still thinking, as he fiddled with his keys. He had seen her, maybe not known her but he has seen her recently.

Just as he opened his door, he decided to look over his shoulder, maybe to signal his neighbor he was now home.

Suddenly a memory, foggy, as if it was not what he was focusing on at the moment, but he had seen it. He could hear a faint conversation but decided to push it to the back of his mind, and then the girl, eyes sunken, tired, and scared. She was bashing at the second-floor window begging for help or trying to get out. She was panicked, and then abruptly, something yanked her away or had bashed her over the head because suddenly she was gone from the window. And then a figure he now recognized stepped out and stared at him.

Fear gripped him, forcing his heart to fall into the pit of his stomach. He felt nauseous and guilty. If he had been paying attention, maybe she would have been saved.

And then his mind returned to him as he heard footsteps walking down the bridge. Marth, he was coming to check on him, but Robin wanted nothing to do with him now.

He yanked his door open, ran inside, slammed it shut, and locking it behind him. He then pulled out his phone. Remembering the number and called.

"h- hello," his heart was pounding, and his panic was rising. "Yes, I would like to speak to detective Samus" he fiddled with his jacket awkwardly removing his coat and placed it on the couch.

"Yes, this is in regards to the ad in the paper" Robin knew the door wouldn't break as quickly, but his fear was hard to push down.

"My name is Robin Aero; I live just outside the city" he was starting to regain himself

Then the sound of keys entering the door stopped him mid-sentence.

He gripped the phone tightly "meet up well" the door unlocked

He was struck with fear and shock, dropping the phone he ran up the stairs and opened a nearby window.

The cold air helped calm him just a little; maybe it was Shulk, he was the only other person with a key. He took a deep breath and walked downstairs.

But it wasn't Shulk.

"How" he didn't understand

Marth approached him again; this time, his face looked stern.

Robin's mind was spinning. He ran, leaping over the couch and making a break for the door. Marth grabbed his shirt and yanked him close with strength; Robin didn't think he had.

A sharp pain broke his concentration. Something was in his neck.

Limply with what little strength he had left, he touched it.

A tranquilizer dart.

His eyes felt heavy, his body numb, and he was suddenly sleepy.

* * *

Samus was staring at the board when a call transferred in. "what now?"

The receptionist sounded awkward "we got a call about the ad but"

Samus straightened, finally a lead "who do I need to talk to."

"The young man called himself Robin Aero. but just as we were about to start asking him questions the call," she could tell he was having difficulty finding the words "ended?"

"Did he hang up?"

"Well no, he just stopped talking the call kept going, but he didn't say anything."

Samus bit her knuckle, they had a lead, but a call wouldn't just go on without reason. "Did he say where he was"

"Outside the city, but that was it."

Damn it, another lead at a dead end, unless "look him up find his address it's possible we still may have a lead, track his number if you have to"

"Aye aye."

So they had a lead if this was all some stupid prank she would still be arresting someone either way.

* * *

Marth smiled down at Robin's sleeping form. He was a lot lighter than he had expected. He would have liked the proper restraints, but as it stood, they needed cleaning.

He pulled something out of his closet. "This will have to do for now."

* * *

Well that was chapter 6

Why do I always make Marth the bad guy?

Fun Fact: Originally, when the idea was in the planning phase, it was proposed to me that Chrom was going to be the villain, but as a Chrom main, I couldn't find it in my heart to do that. So Marth got the knife instead.

Making Marth the bad-guy or putting him in a lousy light seems to be a thing with me

I'll write to him in a more positive light someday

But that day is not today

I love you all have a beautiful day

Hope you enjoyed

~ S. Rosey (10/11/2019)


	7. Chapter 7

Welcome to another fun chapter of my new fic

Here is Chapter 7

Hope you enjoy

* * *

I don't own SSBU Nintendo dose

* * *

Wolfish Grin

Chapter # 7: Bird in a Cage

* * *

Robin's thoughts were slow, and he felt groggy. His body felt heavy, a lot heavier than usual, letting him know maybe sleep paralysis had struck him again. That was until he fully opened his eyes. The room he was in wasn't his, the bed he was on definitely wasn't his, and no other visitors told him that he wasn't waking up here after a long night.

Getting a good look around, he found that everything looked so expensive. A substantially beautiful wooden headboard sat behind him, four elegantly engraved bed pasts surrounded him. Huge fluffy quilts tucked neatly under him — large fluffy pillows at his back, and the most expensive-looking dresser Robin had ever seen.

He felt more aware of his muscles now and realized his arms, bound above his head, and his legs were tied together with stiff coils of rope. His mind tried desperately not to panic.

He closed his eyes and began taking slow deep breaths, and after composing himself, he opened them again. He tried frantically to remember how he got into this situation. Faint memories of the day flew by him, and then the memory of Marth found him. The locked door he had opened. The way Robin had been yanked away from the door, In his attempt to escape. Then the pain in his neck. He was drugged and dragged here, most likely restrained in his sleep.

He tested his arm restraints, and while he found them snug, they weren't tight. He took a deep breath and began to wiggle his wrists. His skin burned with the sharp pain of ropes scrapping the back of his soft hands. It was a long and painful process, but eventually, he managed to get one hand free and with more room his other arm to came loose.

He got to work on his leg restraints soon after not caring about the dull ache in his hands; he could attend to that later. After a moment, the ropes came free clearly; the hands who tied them ill experienced with knots.

He began to shift his weight off the bed, still struggling to regain his balance. He continued to feel the stiffness in his arms and legs, but he was still able to move them. He walked up to the large curtained window and peeked outside.

It was late; Robin wasn't sure how long he had been asleep, but seeing how it was midday when he got home that day, he had a vague idea of how long it had been. He could also see his house from here, albeit only slightly.

He closed the curtains and strolled towards the door. Then he heard it, small and faint, but he heard it, A high pitched humming sound. He put his ear closer to the door, and it had gotten louder. Electricity was running, could it be the door? He bit his lip and reached for it making sure not to grab the doorknob and the moment his skin hit metal. A sharp pain ran up his finger. Thankfully he didn't keep it there and suffered just a bit. It was electrically active, so that's what he heard on his last visit.

He walked around the room and revisited the window; it was on his second investigation that he realized it had something on it. He tapped it, noting that it sounded different from regular glass, the sound was thicker and duller. "Shatterproof" he growled and looked elsewhere.

He directed his attention to the personal bathroom, and after entering, he realized that there were no windows. "Window, it is."

He returned to the window and looked around to the frame; six screws were bolting the second pane to the window. He growled and began looking around. He knew finding a screwdriver would be almost impossible, but if he was lucky, he could find something else. He checked the closet, dresser, the drawers and only found things that made his need to escape all the more tempting. However, he finally found the key to his salvation, hiding underneath the bedside table, a dime.

He took the little coin and walked up to the window. He placed the currency in the small grooves of the screw head and began slowly turning it counterclockwise. And slowly ever so slowly it moved.

* * *

He worked gently on removing the inner padding for the caller. The outside was okay, but the inside drenched in dried blood. He scolded himself for not removing the restraints before disassembling his last toy. Had the wolves not left it behind, he would have lost it entirely, and that would be another agonizing few weeks before a replacement could arrive.

The handcuffs were, for the most part, clean, but were currently soaking to get rid of the dried blood; he couldn't have dried blood flakes all over his bed.

He looked up from his work and wondered if Robin had awoken yet, or if he had used the wrong type of tranquilizer again. The wait was severely agonizing last time he used a dart for far larger pray.

He returned his gaze to his work and began replacing the padding, thinking Robin would look better in either red or purple. The pale of his skin and hair a perfect contrast to the dark colors in contrast. He had seen Robin in both colors before, red for their dinner date, and it had looked lovely on him. Although he did wear purple, albeit, overshadowed by the black coat he wore. But there was something about the purple accents that suited Robin far more than red.

He let his mind wander as he continued the replacements settling with a lovely purple to accent the black of the front leather. He couldn't wait to see it in action.

* * *

The three on the bottom where accessible, it was the three at the top Robin had dreaded. He had returned to the bedside table, hoping it was a lot sturdier than it looked. After giving it a few tests, he had climbed on it and working on the upper screws.

The last one came off with a groan, but as the glass fell off its frame, Robin pinned it to the wall before it could hit the floor. The terror and anxiety rushed over him as he held the glass in place. Slowly the writer pushed away from the wall and awkwardly stepped off the table. Much to his surprise, the pane was lighter than he had expected a sheet of glass that big to be; nevertheless, he carried it from its place on the wall to the bed.

Quietly he unlocked the window, and much to his surprise, he found no bug screen standing in his way. Slowly he stepped onto the window and looked around. Just to his right, he saw a nearby tree branch, unsure if it would be able to handle his weight. He stepped onto it slowly and began to push against it to see if it could handle him.

As the rising fear of him falling out of the tree set in, he wondered, momentarily, if falling from this height would end any hope of him escaping. He took a deep breath before putting his weight entirely on it. While Robin was aware of falling from this height would be enough to injure him severely, he knew that he would need to risk it if he wanted to get out of here. He gripped the tree and pulled himself into it, putting most of his weight on the window before he had a firm grip on the tree.

He could feel the harsh chill cutting into his skin and his bones. His body began to tremble, goosebumps rising everywhere they could. His knees trembled from some horrible mix of the bitter fear of falling, the horror of getting caught again, and the cold. But still, he fought to keep from culling in on himself to keep away the chill.

He kept a firm grip on the tree as he ran his hand along with the wood, hoping to find another branch. His teeth dug into his lower lip, and a sharp splinter had found his palm. He lowered his leg onto a nearby branch prayed that it would give underneath him. Then he did it again, and after he was sure he was as low as possible, he dropped down.

He pushed himself against the cold, overshadowed side of Marth's house. His back pressed up against the brick of the chimney, momentarily taking in the warmth of the stone, Marth must still have it on. Robin's mind began to tug him away from the heat, and he began to skulk along the tree line.

Thinking of the fireplace of the way he almost willingly fell into Marth's arms, it made him sick now. Embraced by the shadows of the trees and blanketed under the cloudy moonless sky, he found himself growing hot with anger. Perhaps some part of his mind tried to fight off the cold by heating his mind, and now since thoughts of Marth no longer enticed him, he settled for heated anger.

If he stayed out of Marth's grip for one night, then maybe, just maybe he would be saved. The tiny hopeful part of his soul told him help was coming, while the more rational side of him told him to believe that if only to keep him going. He clung to the tree line watching halfheartedly for danger; the wolves were still active. He glanced across the river and stared at the little ball of darkness that was his home, and slowly that spark of hope grew slightly.

"Levin"

He redirected his attention to his Marth's house, and could see where the light of his deck couldn't reach; he was safe. He looked back up at his home and knew he had to cross the river to reach a sliver of salvation.

He slowly stepped into the water, every muscle in his body begging him to get out of the icy waters. His eyes felt heavy; he was far too cold to continue. His mind was shutting down, his muscles freezing stiff. But he had to keep going; he had to.

* * *

Marth sat up and gazed at his work, perfect. He rose and retrieved the cuffs from where they soaked and dried them off before leaving his basement.

The house still seemed quiet, strange. Usually, when one of his pets would wake up, the first thing they would do is squirm, panic, scream, demand answers, and yet nothing. Perhaps Robin was a lot lighter than he had assumed. There was a chance he was still unconscious. Marth sighed and walked up the stairs. He would have to wake Robin up. He deactivated the circuit running through the door and entered his bedroom, but Robin wasn't there.

He turned to the window, the shatterproof glass removed, and the window left open, Robin's restraints lay a bundled mess underneath the pane of glass on his bed. His bedside table moved just a step away from the window.

Disbelief, worry, fear, and anger, all tossed and tumbled around in his stomach. Robin had escaped. The door was still running when he arrived, so he hadn't done anything to it. The window was the obvious answer, and yet it seemed the most unreasonable.

Robin had somehow unscrewed the shatterproof window pane from the window and then climbed out without so much as a thud. The next thing that needed answering was where was he now? When had he left? How far had Robin gotten within the time it took Marth to notice.

He darted to the window and glanced out; he could see Robin clinging to the base of the tree just to the right of his home. He had crossed the river. Marth felt his blood boiling, had Robin gotten that far while Marth was downstairs. Marth dropped what he was holding. He wasn't going to let Robin get away again.

Marth darted down the stairs. He grabbed a spare dart from his closet and stared out the window where he didn't see Robin anymore. Had he disappeared?

Marth reached for the replica of Robin's key and found it not there. He knew Robin hasn't taken it and gritted his teeth, had he lost the one thing he needed when he needed it.

* * *

His muscles felt stiff, and yet his bones felt like jelly. He dug his nails into the bark of the tree and ground his teeth together as he pulled himself upwards. Climbing down wasn't so hard when he first started, but now, being half-frozen, it was almost impossible to climb. But he kept climbing. Little sirens in his head screaming he was most certainly in danger, and he had to get inside.

Once he clawed his way up to his window, he tumbled through the open window, almost cried as his freezing face made contact with the plush carpet. He didn't want to get up; he just wanted to close his eyes and sleep. But those sirens came back screaming about the window. With an agonized groan, he slammed the window closed and locked it. He wanted to crawl into bed and never get out, but he knew better.

He knew Marth had a way into his house; he wasn't safe here, Not yet. He peeled off his soaked socks and lay on the floor for a moment. Slowly Robin began to crawl towards the doorway, his body too cold to function correctly. He should've changed into something dry and warm, but his mind was still screaming. He wasn't safe, he needed Levin, only then would he be even slightly safe.

* * *

He swore and knelt to find it; he knew Robin would get into his own house somehow, he would need the replica now for sure. After seeing it under the couch, he cursed his luck. The man hadn't expected to be using this again. Robin was far more exciting than he had first assumed.

He opened his front door knowing one thing to be sure that he could overpower Robin in a fight if it were necessary, but if Robin had indeed crossed the river, Marth knew he wouldn't have the strength to fight back.

He reached the bridge and looked over at Robin's tiny house. He wasn't letting him escape again.

* * *

He gripped the railing, putting all his weight in his arms rather than trusting his feet, not in this state. He had finally reached the bottom of the stairs and almost threw himself into his couch. Everything felt so soft to his tired and half freezing body.

He wasn't sure how long he laid on his couch. But he fought off sleep again as he heard footsteps just outside his door.

He could feel and almost hear the crack of his spine as he forced himself up off the couch's back. He yanked the coat from where it sat and flung it over his shoulders. He put it on after taking a firm grasp on the gun in his jacket pocket.

There was something about being wrapped in this coat, in his house with his gun that made him feel more relaxed, safer. In the protective warmth of his jacket, his feet found purchase, standing firm as much as he could.

He could hear the sound of a key unlocking the door. His hand returned to the case in his other pocket, and almost automatically, he reloaded the gun.

The sound of the door unlocking and the creek of its wood moving was enough for Robin to unlatch the safety.

As the door creaked open, Robin found the strength to rais his gun. And found the warning leaving his mouth before he could think of it.

"get out."

* * *

Well there was chapter 7

Quite a different tone from Chapter 4 I know

Fun Fact:

Originally Robin was supposed to break the frame of the shatterproof glass to escape, but I changed it when I realized that seemed a bit extreme

Also in a fit of "what do I do to get myself out of this mess," I debated on Robin jumping out of a locked bathroom window, and he would have used a coat hanger to lockpick the door, but a friend of mine suggested that he remove the paneling from the window instead

Robin was originally going to climb onto the roof and then climb into another tree then dive into the river, but I changed my mind thinking that was a little dangerous

This chapter and last chapter have been playing in my head on loop ever since I started this story

Also, the previous Chapter Robin was originally going to jump out the window and Marth supposed to run outside to meet him ignoring the window, but I thought against it thinking that it seemed like panic for panic's sake

Originally this chapter was finished 10/12/2019, but after rereading it a bit, I realized I messed up the timing and accidentally turned Robin into the goddamned flash, so I fixed it.

Well that was that hope you enjoyed

The next chapter will be a lot of talking.

Thank you for reading. I love you all.

~ S. Rosey (12/15/2019)


	8. Chapter 8

I love you all

Hope you enjoy

* * *

I don't own SSBU Nintendo dose

* * *

Wolfish Grin

Chapter # 8: Wolfish Grin

* * *

Samus gripped the wheel tightly, her face a mask of calm hiding the anger and uneasiness. The young man who had called earlier today was a landowner, who lived just in the nearby woods just outside the city. He had a good record, so the idea that he was pulling a prank seemed unlikely, he was far too old for that. She knew him on reputation, one of the few residents of the city who had a gun license.

He would hold book signings within the town mall or library, making him somewhat known in town, he's lived here for quite a while and was one of the few reasons people visited this town.

The idea that his call had gone on for five to six hours before going dead told her that he had dropped his phone mid-call, and didn't bother to pick it up. The receptionist had failed to mention the footsteps heard on the playback.

Whatever happened, he panicked, dropped the phone mid-sentence, ran upstairs then for some reason. Then walked downstairs, and then dashed something before calm footsteps faded into silence.

The thing that bothered her was how erratic the pattern seemed. At first, they assumed Robin ran upstairs, grabbed his gun, and ran downstairs before realizing no one was there and relaxed, but that wouldn't explain the fact that he never picked up the phone again. He left and locked the door without picking it up, leaving it forgotten and on. It seemed all too strange to her.

They had finally managed to find his address on record and were going there now to investigate.

* * *

The shadowed silhouette of Marth standing out against the bright moonlight and faint light from his own homemade him look all more like a monster rather than a man. Robin tightened his grip on the gun. "Get Out"

Marth closed the door behind him and plunged the room into darkness. The only real sources of light being the faint light that fell through the little windows and the moonlight that fell from the place upstairs. Then in the most soothing tone of voice, Marth could manage "calm down, Robin."

Robin steadied his stance "Get Out." something in Robin's mind told him that Marth had seen the gun and, for some reason, didn't consider it, or rather him, a real threat.

"Don't you think you're overreacting, put the gun down, and let us talk." Robin's eyes had adjusted to the darkness, and he watched the darker shadow of Marth's form stand tall and unnamed. So he had seen the gun.

"Stay away from me" he tried to sound firm and angry, but it came out shaky and scared

"You're scared" he could hear the creek of the wooden boards as Marth stepped closer "you're not thinking straight."

Robin was at a loss for words. Finally, he choked out, "scared? I wonder why? Couldn't possibly have anything to do with me being drugged, kidnapped, tied up and locked up in a room with little hope of escape" he was frantic now his words sounding more annoyed and shaky then calm. He had hoped that adding sarcasm could help soften the fear rising in his gut.

"You wouldn't shoot me," Robin could hear the smile on Marth's face, and while Robin couldn't see him all that well, something told him it would be a lot less charming now.

"Don't test me," Robin growled, watching the shadow intensely knowing he was getting closer, but the writer didn't want to stand down. Perhaps it was the memory of the night with the wolves replaying in his mind, the darkness, the predator, the gun, it all seemed so familiar. Yet, the night with the wolves seemed less than terrifying for some reason.

"Easy Robin, put down the gun and relax, I know you don't mean that" his demeanor was far calmer than Robin would like. It was at this point that Robin knew Marth didn't consider Robin a real threat. The wolves had stalked him back then, had kept their distance, waited their turn, and even then they were couscous, but Marth.

Marth took another step closer as something in Robin snapped, and he pulled the trigger.

The recoil was a little much for the weakened writer, and he took a step back as his aim was less true then he would have wanted. The bullet embedded itself in the door, just a few inches from Marth.

The flash from the gun was far more than Robin was used to, and his eyes struggled to adjust to a light that only lasted a second. Robin was blind for a few seconds, and slowly as his eyes adjusted, he could still see white swirls in his vision. Marth was livid, but as the wood squeaked with him shifting his weight, signaling the taller man was going to take a step closer, Robin raised the gun again. "Stay Back," his weapon aimed at the spot where he heard the wood squeak.

"You're ridiculous" he could hear Marth growl

"You kidnapped me. In what world did you think that was okay" Robin tried to push a conversation, hoping he could regain his vision and find his strength so that the recoil wouldn't send him back again.

"I was caring for you" Marth sounded almost hurt if his anger wasn't hiding it

"I didn't say you could tie me up" Robin removed the safety again glad Math hadn't taken the time to jump him then, his eyes started adjusting to the darkness.

"And" Marth seemed bored with the conversation and took another step closer

Robin knew he was close, but his eyes were still struggling to see, and with all his panic and fear, he tried to push the conversation, hoping it would stall Marth just enough. "Where is she? the girl I saw in your window."

Marth sounded amused, it seemed like a grin, or maybe even a smiled "and here I thought you didn't see that, you mustn't have been paying attention then, I had gone to your home to see if you recognized me, but you didn't at the time."

"And here I thought you charmingly came to say hello" Robin tightened his grip "now answer the question" now he could see Marth's outline again, just barely, but it was there.

"They won't find her" he still hadn't dropped that smile; it lingered in his tone "well, maybe if there willing to go on a super long scavenger hunt." it was sinister, the way his voice never lost that bright tone. He was pleased with himself over this; it made Robin's stomach turn.

"The wolves," Robin's mind began spinning. The wolves had given up after his home was finished, they hadn't even so much as growled at him. That was until he had fallen asleep outside past sundown, then, and only then did they take their chance with him. But with Marth, they had gone out of their way to get on his deck. with no real reason unless. "You were feeding them."

Marth's tone changed, but only slightly, it was a proud smile anymore; it sounded different, he was still smiling. Yet, somehow it wasn't one of pride, no it was more like admiration "very clever, that's what I like about you, Robin."

Robin grip loosening, shock, and disgust were spinning in his mind. Marth didn't even seem the least bit concerned with how he treated her; he had disposed of her casually. and now he was singing Robin's phrases; he wasn't even the least bit guilty of what he had done. "you're sick."

Another squeak from the floorboards, then another, Marth was approaching, and Robin, still frozen in shock. He could hear the pleased tone as the footsteps grew closer "I almost had you, but you were just so damn clever."

Robin's mind was shutting down, his panic giving way to pure instinct. Robin couldn't think not with fear consuming his every waking thought. And suddenly he fired, again, but this time he wasn't prepared for the recoil at all. The bullet, missing Marth completely.

Robin staggered back, struggling to regain balance. He pinned his back against the wall, fully cast in the faint light from the moon that shimmered in through his upstairs window. Marth suddenly stepped out of the shadows and into the soft light. Robin's eyes were quick to adjust in the low light. Marth then grabbed Robin's wrist, pinning it over his head, keeping the gun as far from himself as he could. He leaned close and snarled, "never do that again."

Robin was petrified, as the monster pinned against the wall, trapping him. The shadows and low light, making him seem less charming compared to the way he looked illuminated back at his house. This time it was less like something out of a dream and more like something out of a nightmare. The grin Marth wore was like that of a predator who has finally trapped his prey.

When his hand began to wander, Robin's instincts rushed back. His free hand swung out, and Marth staggered back, but his hand was still tightly around Robin's wrist. But then Robin kicked out. Finally, managing to free his gun hand. Marth then grabbed his ankle, and with a hard yank, he knocked Robin onto his back. He began dragging Robin into the shadows as the writer struggled to remove the safety again, but this time Marth slammed his arm above his head. Marth growled, peering down at the smaller man. "I said, not again."

Robin heard a faint sound coming from outside, cars driving up the road and stopping just outside the house. A soft red and blue light started seeping in through the windows. The tiny hope Robin was struggling to keep serged at that moment. Robin gathered all his strength and punched out again this time, catching Marth in the face. Marth didn't get off him, though. A small trickle of blood ran down from his nose as he pinned Robin's other hand above his head too.

Robin watched as with both his hands trapped in one of Marth's, the taller man then reached into his coat and pulled out another dart. Robin knew it meant nothing good, terror-filled his mind; help was right there; they were so close. Robin knew he wouldn't be able to hit Marth, but perhaps there was something else could be done. He shut his eyes, hoping the flash wouldn't blind him or that the sound so close wouldn't cause damage and fired again. Then suddenly, the dart was in his neck.

His grip on Levin fell loose as his body felt far too heavy. Robin's eyes fell closed, his mind sinking into a sleepy fog. Marth stared down at him, eyeing his prize, and then he stood. Dusting himself off, he scooped Robin up and flung him over his shoulder.

* * *

Samus and a few other officers stopped their cars just before the bridge.

"You sure this was the place?" her comrade leaned against the car still unsure if they drove this far out for nothing

A gunshot sounded from the cabin, and the officers rushed towards the cabin. Then just as they were going to break down the door and the young man stepped out with another man slung over his shoulder.

Samus started as an officer turned on the sirens of her car, catching the man's attention.

"What's going on here?" Samus stepped forward

"He fell asleep at my house, Officer, I was bringing him to his own" the blue-haired man smiled a warm and soft-hearted smile

"Can I have your name?" Samus hoped she wasn't seeing what she thought she was seeing

"My name" the young man seemed confused

"Because if this is your residence, that means you must be Robin Aero, correct" she sincerely hoped he didn't think she was that stupid "can I see some ID."

"What for" he looked back at the house

"We have business with Mr. Aero," she reached for her handcuffs.

He took a step backward, and her companions were on him immediately.

* * *

And that was that

Sorry if it wasn't as exciting as I had hoped, I'm terrible with action scenes

Also sorry about the lame ending … I… didn't know how to make it more serious

Anyway thank you for making it this far

So this is the final chapter, but there will be an Epilog so stay tuned for that

I love you all and have a fantastic day

~ S. Rosey (10/13/2019)


	9. Chapter 9

Welcome to the final chapter of Wolfish Grin

I would like to thank anyone who made it this far

I love and appreciate you all

Well enjoy

* * *

I don't own SSBU Nintendo dose

* * *

Wolfish Grin

Epilogue: The Break of Dawn

* * *

He stood outside the old wooden door before gathering his straight and knocking.

The door opened, and a gun met his gaze, pointed straight at him. Before the owner lowered it and a tired "come in" reached his ears

"Hey Robin," the young writer looked tired, no doubt kept up by nightmares. He closed the door as he entered "you ... look better"

He remembered the way the author looked when interviewed by the news, his eyes wide, and his hands shaking; he looked a mess paranoid.

A soft scoff that almost sounded like a laugh left the young man "thanks."

He adjusted his tie before he wanted to bring this up slowly, but seeing Robin like this, so drained and tired, made him struggle to hold it down. "I'm sorry."

Robin looked up at him, confused, then it slowly turned to bitterness, "you knew."

He looked away, "not completely but to an extent."

Robin bit his knuckle, trying to compose himself, "but you knew."

"I had to keep my mouth shut" it felt so wrong, he had hoped that convincing him to leave would have protected him, but he was wrong "I knew he was doing something shady but not that he was killing people."

Robin stared at the gun, sitting in his lap, "why didn't you say anything."

"Because of Lucina," he lowered his eyes "now and then he would send me images of her, how he took them I don't know, but if I say so much as a word he would… make me regret it."

"Wait, Luci? As in your Little Light Lucina," Robin looked sympathetic.

"The very same" he hated having to hide this dark secret from someone, Lucina was all he had, and just knowing she was alive was enough to keep him sane. but knowing she was in danger tore him apart "she was all I had Robin, I couldn't lose her too, not like that."

Robin looked at his gun for a long time, "I'm sorry."

"Tell me what I need to do to make it right" he was on his knees now, what his brother did was unforgivable, and there was no undoing it for all the families he tore apart, but maybe he could still make amends

"There is no making this right, Chrom," he sighed, "but you better make sure he gets put away for good."

"With all the trophies he kept I'm sure he can't get out of this, but I'll see what I can do to help" there wasn't much he could do, but he knew Marth had to pay for his crimes, "I'm sorry, for all the pain he's caused you."

Robin sighed, "it was fun until he copied my key and kidnapped me."

"Was that… supposed to be sarcasm?" Chrom looked confused

"It's how I cope," Robin sighed, "you're not crazy, are you."

"I don't think so" Chrom returned to his seat on the couch

Robin stood up, "Coffee."

"Um sure," Chrom looked down at the keys to his new home, with Marth under questioning the property fell on him. he wanted to apologize to Robin before handing the keys to the police so they could thoroughly investigate the house. "Um, hey, know any good hotels?"

Robin looked over his shoulder, "you can stay here as long as you don't drug me."

Chrom found Robin's tone amusing and strange. He was almost trapped and dragged into his brother's clutches. And despite the bags under his eyes, he was still just as witty as before. "Are you sure you should trust another Lowell?"

Robin looked him over "Chrom, you wear your heart on your sleeve, but again you drug me, and I will shoot you."

"Sounds fair."

* * *

Well that was Wolfish Grin

Hope you enjoyed it

I have to admit I was extremely nervous while posting this story

I hadn't posted anything new in so long I almost forgot why I do this

In truth, I was worried it would disappear without being seen at all

so again thank you and everyone for making it this far

It means a lot to me

I hope you all had a lovely day

and I love you all

~ S. Rosey (10/13/2019)


End file.
